Dream! Dream! Dream!
by AisuChanAlya
Summary: [FICSONG]Mimpi bukanlah mimpi biasa. Semua orang bisa mewujudkannya. Termasuk aku... /Para Readers harap mendengarkan lagu Start Line!/


_Mimpi bukanlah mimpi biasa, semua orang bisa mewujudkannya._

 _Jika kita berusaha, pasti akan terwujud._

 _Itulah-_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aikatsu! Stars** It's not mine. Yume Nijiino are mine! /Plakk

 **Alurnya** milik Author sendiri.

 **Warning:** Maybe typo, ficsong, alur bolak-balik(?), nggak jelas, dan lain-lain.

Don't Like, Don't Read

RnR?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _"Dreams are meant to be fulfilled, not to be dreamed away"_**

Mimpi bukanlah mimpi biasa. Semua orang bisa mewujudkannya. Termasuk aku.

 _ **"Don't misguide your want to make them shine, this is the**_

 _ **Start line!"**_

Aku akan memulai mimpiku. Tak peduli dengan kegagalan. Yang penting, aku harus bisa mewujudkan mimpiku!

 _ **"Should you find yourself lost and stuck at a crossroad"**_

Aku gagal, bukan berarti aku kalah. Tetap semangat mewujudkan mimpiku!

 _ **"Simply close your eyes and listen to your heart's voice"**_

Tak peduli dengan kata orang tentang mimpiku. Mereka menganggap mimpiku aneh. Tetapi, aku tetap berusaha.

 _ **"It will guide you with the words, "Never give up""**_

Takkan pernah kalah.

 _ **"As you go forth and aim for the world that you saw"**_

Mendongak keatas. Mimpiku semakin dekat!

 _ **"It's so boring trying to be like someone else"**_

Menjadi seseorang sangatlah bosan, lebih baik menjadi diri sendiri. Menyenangkan!

 _ **"Our uniqueness is a miracle that grants us wings to fly"**_

Keunikan kita ialah keajaiban untuk melebarkan sayap kita dan terbang jauh.

 _ **"Regret is definitely unbecoming of your features"**_

Penyesalan bukanlah hal yang pantas untukmu.

 _ **"So release your inhibitions and take off for the**_

 _ **Start line!"**_

Melewati berbagai rintangan tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun.

 _ **"Even if it doesn't reach you, I'll long for"**_

Bahkan, jika mimpimu tak tercapai, janganlah mengeluh. Berusahalah agar mimpi tercapai! Tak ada artinya untuk mengeluh.

 _ **"The tomorrow that I'll be reach, no matter what happens"**_

Besok kau akan menggapainya lagi, tak peduli apa yang terjadi.

 _ **""Go for it!" are the words that I will protect by embracing them"**_

"Pergilah!" Adalah kata-kata yang ku lindungi selama ini.

 _ **"So don't cry and instead look to the sky and laugh"**_

Janganlah menangis. Lihatlah kelangit dan tertawalah.

 _ **"Mistakes or failure lead you to a chance of succeeding"**_

Kesalahan atau kegagalan membawamu kesuksesan.

 _ **"One by one we'll try and face the challenge by going upwards"**_

Pergilah keatas dan hadapi tantangan.

 _ **"Only if I become serious will I not lose to anyone"**_

Jika yang serius hanya aku saja, aku takkan kalah dari yang lain.

 _ **"The sweat and tears form a bond that takes the place of hope"**_

Keringat dan air mata. Membentuk ikatan yang menuju ke harapan.

 _ **"The goal I surely want to get to is truly faraway"**_

Tujuanku adalah menggapai mimpiku.

 _ **"So let's join hands and go towards the light"**_

Jadi, mari kita bergandengan tangan dan pergi menuju cahaya.

 _ **"On the other side of what I don't know is who I am"**_

Disisi lain, tidak tahu siapa diriku.

 _ **"I'll expand my wings and fly high up into the sky**_

 _ **Start line!"**_

Melebarkan sayapku dan terbang menuju ke langit.

 _ **"Everyone can become an idol and glitter again and again"**_

Semua orang bisa menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan. Gemerlap menghiasi dirinya lagi dan lagi.

 _ **"As become full of pride and get higher and more beautiful, I'll embrace my ambition**_

 _ **Start line!"**_

Demi mewujudkan cita-citaku. Aku rela melakukan apapun demi mimpiku. Selalu berusaha dan berusaha. Tanpa pernah mengeluh. Dan... banyak motivasi yang aku dapatkan. Dan akhirnya...

 _ **"Now look up as this chance is waiting for you!"**_

Mimpiku tercapai untuk menjadi salah satu anggota S4...

* * *

"Yume...?"

"..."

"Yume...?"

"..."

"Yume...!"

"..."

"YUME NIJIINO!"

Yume terkaget. Dia mencari sumber suara yang membangunkannya. Ternyata Laura.

"Laura. Kenapa kau mengatgetkanku?!" Tanya Yume dengan nada ketus. Dan juga dengan nada serak, karena habis bangun tidur.

"Mau masuk nih, masa', kamu ketiduran terus?" Jawab Laura dengan nada agak mengejek. Yume memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah... *sigh*"

" _Seandainya mimpiku ini nyata, pasti aku akan berbahagia. Tetapi, aku tahu bahwa mimpi akan menjadi kenyataan. Aku akan berusaha! Agara mimpiku menjadi nyata!"_ -Yume Njiino

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 **Fiuh, capek banget deh habis nulis nih Fanfic. Kelarrr...**

 **Btw, sebenarnya aku kepengen nulis Fanfic ini ke Fandom Aikatsu! Star. Tapi karena belum ada DISINI, yaudah deh, terpaksa ke Fandom Aikatsu yang lama TAT**

 **Huehuehuehuheuhe... Aku kepengen nonton episode baru Aikatsu! Star tapi lagi maleZ, jadi nggak nonton dulu *Heleh***

 **Akhir kata:**

 **Review Please?**


End file.
